Lady of Blood
by Marie Sarvis2513
Summary: A Vampire Files story. Rating undecided. Jack/Bobbi, Gordy/Adelle pairings. Full summary inside.


**Author's note:** OK, I know I said I was working on "First Wind" and "Beginning Breezes" and a few other stories, but this one just couldn't wait. I'm putting the other on hold for now until I get this one out of my system. I'm still not doing Lemons. Yea, I know, it'll make it borring.

**Summary:**Jack Flemming's back to running a normal life... Well, as normal as a bloodsucking, allergic-to-sunlight, sleep-during-the-day vampire with connections to several mobsters can. At moment, life is quiet right now. No big boys from New York calling for his blood, things running smoothly at his club, no major threats to his friends lives. But, the new girl in town may change all that. She's not normal herself and obviously got something to hide. Jack's close to figuring that something out too. Which is making her nervous.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the original story plot, characters, etc. of the "Vampire Files". Things I do own should be obvious though.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue – Plans for starting anew<strong>_

**Place: Unknown, Date: Unknown**

_Stop! Please just stop! Why won't he just stop? Is he trying to kill me this time?_

Voice lost long ago from hours of screaming, a young lady yelled within her mind, waiting for the torture to stop; for her abuser to grow bored of his "game"; for her husband to leave for work and his nightly booze binge after that. If he didn't stop soon, he would definably kill her. It was probably too late now anyway. She was just hanging on to life by a few thin threads.

A punch; another thread starting to fray. A kick; that thread snapping. Continuing until even the last thread is frayed.

He suddenly stops. Laughter has he walks away and leave for work. He won't be back until well after midnight.

_Finally, now I can rest. I hope I don't wake this time._

That was the last was the last thought that crossed her mind as darkness closed in and she fell asleep for the last time being alive.

**~TVF:LOBOL:VT~**

She suddenly jolted awake. Panic and confusion making her look around the darken room wildly. Everything was different. Even though it was nighttime and there wasn't any lights on in the house, she could see as if it was daytime. She could smell things that normally couldn't be smelled. Plus, her hearing was sharp enough that she could hear a bird rustling around in its nest in the tree near the house. Not to mention all the other things she could now sense.

All this confused her along with the fact that she was even awake. She'd died, right? She was sure of that. She could fine a pulse, even when she put her hand directly over her heart. She wasn't even breathing. So why was she conscious?

She sucked in air sharply as an old remember from when she was sixteen came back to her. That was it! When she was sixteen, she was in an accident that had nearly killed her. But, a strange, young man came, saw her, and asked her if she still wanted to live even if it was to continue to live after death in damnation. She had said yes, thinking she wasn't going to survive otherwise. But, she had managed to recover from the accident, still as part of the living and not the undead.

…So, she was a vampire now, huh? Ok then, she could handle it, but not here. She wasn't going to live her second life here under the same roof of a wife beater. Divorce won't work. He'd just hang around her house, tormenting her even more. No! She wasn't going to put up with that. She refused to put up with it! She had to get out of town quickly. It was already 9:30 pm. Her "husband" was due back at 2 am at the earliest.

Now, it was just a matter of remembering what that man said she would need if she did fine herself to be a vampire one day.

Ah, right! A safe place to rest during the day while traveling and some home earth to make sure that the rest was just that, restful and not full of nightmares. Better get moving then. There was a large, unused travel trunk in the basement. There were also some large, unused sacks down there too. Three should be enough. Hmm… Better also take the gun she'd bought secretly without him knowing. Some of her most valuable family heirlooms too. Like she'd really leave those for him to pawn off for money. She snorted loudly at that thought. All of her favourite clothing. Those could be used for wrapping breakable thing and padding when not using them. Jewelry; A few books she really liked; important documents in case she decided she needed to leave the country to get away from the ass.

Taking a few more minutes to go over her mental lists, deciding that she was ready, she nodded her head, got up and set to work.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> Well, that was the first in many chapters to come. I think I did fairly well. But, that's just my oppinion. Please review and tell me what you think.

_**Dea-Slán!**_


End file.
